Death Of My Soul
by Hinata1717
Summary: With her family dead and a new Grey butler what will happen. Will she be able to get her revenge on the person that she so desperatly hates or is she bound for failure and end up like the rest of her family. Dead. ((Not sure if story will continue to be T))
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters from Black Butler, I simply own my oc. This is also the only chapter that will be in third person. The rest of them will be in first. I also apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, the rest for future reference will be much longer and have more emotion in them. **

_Death Of My Soul_

The young girl awoke to screams and the scent of smoke. She quickly sat upright and threw her legs over the bed and put on a pair of shoes. She bolted out of her room as fast as she could and ran to the giant staircase of her family's mansion. The sight that greeted her will forever haunt her. Chained to two wooden chairs, with their backs facing each other, were her mother and father. She could smell burning flesh.

The girl couldn't believe her eyes and became nauseous because of the scent. Had the curse that plagued her family in the past caught up with her generation just like it had punished her grandparents and the rest of her line before them.

"Well now look what we have here, another family member of the famous Grey family. I've already killed both of your parents. Should I spare you and let you live with the hatred and sorrow of being the last of your line, or should I kill you along with your mother and father, Miss Adrian Grey." The young girl seeked desperately for where the voice was coming from but the smoke was becoming thicker and the world hazier. She tried to fill her lung with precious air but failed. Her body felt heavy and her world was getting hazier every second that passed. She realized that she had inhaled too much of the toxic smoke and even if she gets out of the house she was still going to die that is if her parents killer doesn't get to her first. Right before her eyes closed and her body hit the floor she saw her parents killer. A white winged beast portrayed as an angel.

"What do you seek most, fame, fortune, or revenge. Whatever it is I can help you obtain it, but only if you choose to create a contract with me. A contract in which I eventually gain the right to eat your soul." The girl opened up her aqua blue eyes to black feathers falling all around her and floating in the air with only a blanket draped over her naked body. The girl searched around the room and realized that there was only a crow perching on a stick in the room with her.

"I want revenge and will do anything it takes to bring my parents killer to justice. Even if it is to call on an unholy creature such as yourself and lose the ability to go to heaven." The young girl shouts. The girl had heard of demons with the ability to portray certain animals. Certainly the crow had to be a demon. The young girl knew that this event will forever change her life, once she was a good, naive, innocent, church going little girl, now all she wants is for her parents' killer to feel what she feels. Hatred, sorrow, and pain.

"So you accept the conditions of the contract. From this day forward I shall serve nobody but my Lady Adrian Grey. I shall protect you with everything I have, even including my life, until that fateful day where you achieve your revenge and I get to consume your soul." As the crow continued to speak the black feathers surrounding her began to grow in number. Soon enough she could see nothing but the silky black feathers that were once few in number.

Once all of the feathers landed on the floor Adrian was no longer suspended in the air, she came crashing down to the earth still wrapped in a blanket. Right before she hit the floor a man with hair the same color of the crow, eyes as red as blood caught her in mid-air. She could feel the blanket becoming loose on her.

"My lady you must be more careful, or else you will receive one hell of a bruise." The demon chuckled at his own joke but then looked her dead in the eye. "Now my lady where shall we place your contract mark. The more visible the contract the stronger the bond we share will be. Also you must give me a name."

"Place it on my left eye. That's as visible as it can get Sebastian Michaelis."

"Good choice my lady. Now this will hurt quite a bit." The demon smirked while saying this showing just how much he enjoyed the pain of mortals. As the demon placed the contract mark on the girls left eye she gritted through the pain.

"Well that wasn't so bad. I'm not some weak ch…" The girl was interrupted when she fainted from the pain of the contract mark. The demon grinned like a devil.

When the girl awoke she was outside of her burnt down mansion and there was no sign of her demon anywhere. Was that all some sort of twisted dream her mind came up with to deal with the pain of losing her family?

Upon realizing this she shed on singular tear. As soon as that tear left her eye a handkerchief wiped it off of her face. As she looked up she saw her red eyed demon. She stood up and pushed him away showing that she is independent and doesn't need his help.

"I Adrian Grey command you to rebuild my mansion to its former glory." The young girl shouted. Sebastian bowed and then set off with his Lady's order.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters from Black Butler, but I do own Adrian Grey :D So to the people that enjoy my story I am asking you very nicely to review. It may not seem like its important but it is to me because if you don't I'm not sure if anyone is actually enjoying the story, and if people aren't there really isn't a point on continuing this story **

_Chapter 2_

"My lady, may I come in?" Sebastian says from behind the closed door of my office. I look up and see that he has already walked in.

"What do you need Sebastian?" I ask just before I glimpse the letter in between his fingers. It has the royal stamp on it. Meaning only one thing, the Queen wishes for me to solve something that the police of London cannot. "Ah a new case I see, can she have any worse of timing." I pout looking over the stacks of paper work before me. I guess this is the punishment of neglecting my duties for a week.

"It seems not my lady. Do you wish for me to solve this case alone?" He asks with a taunting look in his eye. He knows that I would never neglect my duties as the Queens watchdog, as I have done so with my families company. Serving the Queen must always come before anything else.

"You know the answer to that question Sebastian; now give me the envelope so I can see what she wishes me to do." I sigh. I really don't have the time for this, but I guess that's the consequence of walking in the shadows and allowing the Queen to steal the light away.

I open the envelope to read that there has been a killing spree targeting prostitutes. I read over the finer details of how they have been murdered. I look up at Sebastian and pass him the note so he can know the details of the killings.

"Arrange a carriage to London, it seems that we have a case to solve and the faster we solve it, the safer the people of London will be, also we will be staying in the town house I possess in London. It would be nice to have peace and quiet away from the others." I motion him away with a flick of my wrist and continue to try to catch up on the work that I missed.

The time the carriage arrives I only have about half of a stack of paper left. This is a great relief in comparison to the five stacks beforehand.

On the ride into London I start to doze off but suddenly I feel soft cloth under my head and a firm arm pull me against a strong body. I jump awake and see Sebastian.

"I apologize my lady, I did not mean to startle you, I simply thought that my shoulder would be much more comfy than the back of the seat that your head was resting on." I stare up at him and decide that he is right and I am too tired to argue. I rest my head against his shoulder and fall into blissful oblivion.

When I woke up with my arms around Sebastian and he was staring at me.

"You know Sebastian; even for a demon, staring at someone in their sleep is creepy." He shakes his head in disbelieve and grins.

"My lady, then what would you consider wrapping your arms around me." He asked tauntingly. I went a light pink and moved to the opposite side of the carriage ignoring his question. Could the action in my sleep mean anything or was I simply overthinking it? Deciding that I had enough to deal with, I forced the question to the back of my mind and looked out the window. It appears that during my nap we had arrived in London.

"My lady, that shade of pink looks lovely on you." Sebastian whispers in my ear seductively. I jump and hit my head on the window of the carriage. I look over at him glaring and rubbing the side of my head.

"You know what you just did could be considered sexual harassment. You even have the nerve to pull that on your mistress." I shake my head at him and look out the window and keep an eye on him just in case he tries something again. God can that man ever get my heart going.

As I peer out the window I see familiar landscaping and notice the medium sized townhouse.

"My lady it seems that we have arrived to our destination." Sebastian gets up once the carriage stops and offers his hand to me. I take it without a second thought and he leads me outside of the carriage. As I stand adjusting my dress from the long ride Sebastian grabs our bags and hauls them into the house.

"Where do they hide the tea in this house?!" I heard someone shout. Oh no, it must be Madam Red and her useless butler. I sigh and think to myself. So much for the quiet time that I so desperately seek.

"It's about time you got here my darling!" Madam Red shouts and hugs me to her chest.

"Cant. Breath. Let. Me. Go." I gasp out. She drops me suddenly and I stumbled back. Just as I'm about to fall back on my rear end a pair of strong arms catches and steady's me. I look up at my savior and meet a pair of crimson eyes. "Thank-you."

"It's not a problem my lady. It's a part of being one hell of a butler."

"Yes, well, I suppose that's true." I stammer out awkwardly. "Well in any case I believe we should pay Scotland Yard a visit."

"My lady I shall prepare a carriage." As Sebastian prepares a carriage, I go up to my room and drop off all of my bags.

After about twenty minutes of being in my room and beginning to set everything up I hear a knock on the door. "My lady, the carriage has arrived."

Once we arrived at the location where Scotland Yard was I looked for the first detective I could find.

"I'm here to see the crime scene. I am Adrian Grey." The man looked down at me like I was telling a joke that he didn't think was very funny.

"Aren't you a little young to be making such requests little girl." I looked at the man like he was an idiot. How dare he speak down to me. I am the Queens watchdog, and the last in my very noble family.

"Actually I'm here to see the bodies." The man's face completely drained of color. I smirked.

"Ah, look who it is, the Queens watchdog. We do not need your interference in this case, we are perfectly able to solve it by ourselves without the help of the likes of you." I wanted to smack this man so hard but one look at Sebastian told me that I would regret it.

"Okay, good day sir." There was a hint of sarcasm when I said the last word.

As we were walking away from the scene I stopped and sighed. It seemed that we were going to have to pay the Undertaker a little visit.

"It seems that we are going to have to go pay Him a little visit." Sebastian looked at me and sighed.

"It does rather seem that it is unavoidable." Sebastian said. The rest of the group looked at both of us in confusion.

Soon enough we arrived at a building that said "Undertaker," once we walked inside we all saw a creepy looking man standing inside of a coffin. This man is so weird.

"Undertaker I need some information." He shook his head at me.

"Hehe, not so fast, you're going to have to give me something in return before I tell you anything. No more freebee's."

"I have as much money as you could possi…" he interrupted.

"It's not the worthless currency that I want. I want something of true value. The power of true laughter. Hehe." We all looked at him like he was telling some stupid joke.

"Well I'll go first of course; I am the queen of gossip." Madam Red proclaims. Her joke contained nothing but profanities and sexual references. The Undertaker looked like he was about to cry.

"Everybody please go outside. No matter what you hear do not come back in until I tell you to do so." Everyone looked at him but decided it was best not to argue and just follow his orders.

All of a sudden we heard gut wrenching laughter from inside the Undertakers store. Did Sebastian seriously get that man to laugh? Who knew the demon had a sense of humor? Sebastian peeked outside of the door and motioned for us all to come back inside.

"It seems that my guests have their ovaries removed, hehe, and such precise cuts that only a trained professional could have done it. Hehe." I look at him in horror; I can't believe he is laughing. Yet again he is the Undertaker.

Once we returned to the carriage I made an order to Sebastian. "Sebastian make a suspect list with the information we have been given and find out which of them have alibies. Also be back in time to ensure that we have tea for our guests." Everyone looked at me in shock at the nonchalant order I have just given my butler.

"Yes my lady." Sebastian says while jumping out of our moving carriage.

"He does realize that we are moving right?" Madam Red asks.

"Of course he does. He is just one hell of a butler."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody. I need to know if there is anyone enjoying this story because if not this will be the last thing I will post for this story. Im going to need at least two reviews. I don't think that's to much to ask for is it? If I can get up to five reviews by tomorrow, I will post the next chapter tomorrow as well.


End file.
